


Inevitable

by Nicnac



Series: Immutable [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

You always thought that when people talked about their life flashing before their eyes they meant a movie reel of the greatest and worst hits of their past. You were wrong. Flying above Smallville, you see the whole of you future roll out before you in flashes and flickers that slowly shape a coherent whole.

This is how it will happen:

Your car will crash into the river and the boy you just hit will rip open the roof and save you. You will ask him how and he will lie through his grin.

You will pretend this doesn’t bother you.

The two of you will become friends and he will be the best and the first friend you’ve ever had. You won’t know how to be someone’s friend and will frequently do the wrong thing. He will greet your extravagant gestures with a blinding smile and an amused shake of his head. 

You will find a remarkable lot to do together, considering the fact that you are a jaded billionaire’s son and he is an innocent farm kid. Sometimes you’ll play pool or watch a movie. Sometimes he’ll cheer you up with platitudes and stupid teenaged gossip after you’ve had a run in with your father.

And sometimes he will come to you with a problem that you fix with a wave of your hand and, usually, a substantial amount of money. He will look at you like you’re his savior and these will be the moments you treasure most.

Some of his friends will welcome you with open arms. Others will learn to tolerate you. You will never be as close to any of them as you are to him, but their acceptance of your presence is a boon in and of itself.

You will know he is lying to you and you will try to find the truth. He will find out and force you to stop. You will do so with a smile and tell him that his friendship is more important to you than questions unanswered. He will believe you. You will pretend to believe yourself.

He will get angry at you for no understandable reason sometimes. You will be investigating the caves or meteor rocks or aliens and suddenly he will yell and scream until you apologize for pushing. You will remember the promise you made and try not the think about what his tantrums mean.

His parents will never accept you. Their opinion of you wavers back and forth on an almost daily basis, and sometimes you will think you’re getting close. Once, they’ll invite you into their home for three days, no complaints. Once, his father will clap you on the shoulder and tell you you’ve honored them. Once, they’ll give you a compass and invite you into their family tradition. It will never last and you will never stop trying.

Sooner or later you will break your promise and start trying to solve the riddle that is your best friend again. You will never notice how easily his ridiculously poor efforts at secrecy thwart you, so you won’t have to consider what that might mean. 

At one point he will stop trusting you. He will claim this is because of your secret room. You will know this for the excuse it is.

He will accuse you of trying to kill your father twice. The second time he will be right and his accusations will hurt more because of it.

You will try to kill him once, but fail. He will try to kill you once, but will be talked out of it.

You will discover his secret eventually, but you will never tell anyone the truth about him. You will attempt to not think about why you wouldn’t and ultimately fail.

The two of you will never grow apart, you’ll just grow twisted. What was once friendship, pure and innocent and good, becomes a dark and ugly thing holding the two of you together. 

You will call what lies between you destiny. You will call your friendship the stuff of legends. 

You will call yourself the villain of the story.

You will be right on all three counts.

You won’t remember any of this when you wake, coughing up water on the riverbank.

Man was never meant to fly and your fall is inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Second person and future tense. I think I may have a thing for uncommon syntactic structures.


End file.
